Promessas
by Verythrax Draconis
Summary: Tradução de "Promises", escrito por Daijin.


Escrito por Daijin (daijin26@hotmail.com)  
Traduzido por Verythrax Draconis (verythrax@myrealbox.com)  
  
Tradução Autorizada pelo Autor  
  
28/12/2001 Script ver. 1.3  
  
  
Promessas  
  
Uma História de Gunbuster  
  
Por D. Cooper  
  
daijin26@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Noriko e Kazumi aceleraram em direção à Terra, o planeta que elas salvaram. O planeta pelo qual elas sacrificaram o tempo de incontáveis vidas. Todos aqueles que elas conheciam já haviam partido. Todos aqueles pelos quais elas tinham carinho. Todos aqueles que elas amavam. Se foram.  
  
Mas elas não estavam arrependidas. Elas sabiam o preço que pagariam pela a sua escolha e o haviam aceitado. Kazumi e Noriko não faziam idéia de como seria a Terra que elas encontrariam depois de todo aquele tempo. Doze mil anos, de acordo com os cronômetros em suas naves de fuga.   
  
Elas não esperavam ver aquele letreiro de "Bem-Vindas"; que mostrava à elas que a Terra havia sobrevivido, indicando à elas o caminho para casa. A partir daquele momento elas perceberam que apesar de tudo aquilo que elas haviam perdido, pelo menos todos da Terra haviam conseguido manter o seu direito de viver; a única coisa pela qual Noriko e Kazumi haviam lutado.  
  
À medida em que se aproximavam da Terra, Noriko olhou uma última vez para o Gunbuster, o titã que havia ajudado à salvar a Terra. Ela e Kazumi sempre teriam o Gunbuster dentro de seus corações; ele havia feito muito pela Terra para ser esquecido.   
  
Noriko lembrou-se de súbito da última pessoa que ela e Kazumi viram antes de entrarem dentro da Bomba Buraco Negro. Jung Freud. Noriko estreneceu ao pensar em Jung. Ela nunca a veria novamente. Agora, Jung já deveria estar morta há muito tempo. Ela lembrou-se que Jung preferia morrer com elas do que deixá-las irem sozinhas. Noriko não havia permitido aquilo; ela não poderia. Ela nunca se esqueceu das palavras de Jung:  
  
"Milhares de anos terão se passado até que vocês consigam sair do buraco negro! Se eu devo morrer, eu quero morrer com vocês! Em nossa própria época!"  
  
Noriko lembro-se o quanto ela e Kazumi ficaram chocadas em ouvir aquilo. Noriko não queria ouvir sobre aquilo. Ela convenceu Jung de que elas voltariam. Jung relutantemente aceitou isso e desistiu.  
  
Aquela foi a última vez que ela a viu.  
  
Jung Freud.   
  
Gênio de Combate.  
  
Onesan.  
  
Sim. Noriko sabia. Ela sabia que havia aprendido a amar Jung assim como ela amava Kazumi; como uma irmã. Mas agora ela se foi. Noriko não conseguia mais suportar o silêncio e ativou o comunicador, fazendo Kazumi aparecer em seu mini-vídeo monitor.  
  
"Onesama..."  
  
Kazumi podia ver isso escrito em seu rosto. Ela sabia em quem Noriko estava pensando. "Eu sei, Noriko. Eu sinto saudades de Jung, também."  
  
"Nós mantivemos a promessa que fizemos à ela, onesama. Nós voltamos. Se pelo menos..." A voz de Noriko enfraqueceu, incapaz de dizer aquilo que ela relutava em ouvir.  
  
Kazumi sabia pelo o que Noriko estava passando. Ela pensou em quando ela lutou com Jung a primeira vez. Kazumi descobriu porque Jung era chamada de Gênio de Combate. Mas Kazumi também havia mostrado quem ela realmente era; aquele havia sido um empate, que só terminou quando elas acidentalmente invadiram uma área secreta, onde era mantido um espécime alienígena que havia sido capturado.   
  
A partir daquele momento, Kazumi pensou que ela e Jung se tornariam terríveis rivais. Mas acabou descobrindo que estava errada. Ela lembrou-se de como Jung entrou nos chuveiros, quando ela e Noriko estavam tomando banho; Kazumi esperava que os desentendimentos surgissem à qualquer momento. Mas pelo contrário, Jung desculpou-se pelo ocorrido e até mesmo elogiou as suas perícias em combate.   
  
Kazumi riu consigo mesma ao reproduzir aquela cena em sua memória. Então ela desabou de volta ao presente. Jung havia morrido. Ela já havia perdido Ota. E agora, Jung.  
  
Então Kazumi procurou esquecer aquele pensamento depressivo. Ela sabia que Jung não queria aquilo! Ela gostaria que elas continuassem as suas vidas, não que remoessem o passado!  
  
"Noriko!"  
  
Noriko voltou sua atenção à ela, vindo de fora, de suas lembranças do passado. "Hai, onesama!"  
  
"Nós não podemos ficar assim! Nós não podemos fraquejar! Jung não queria isso! Além do mais - " Kazumi pôs sua mão direita, aberta, sobre seu coração. "Ela sempre estará aqui. Enquanto nos lembrarmos dela, ela nunca estará realmente morta."  
  
Noriko também pôs a mão sobre o coração. "Você está certa. Jung estará sempre conosco."  
  
Com aqulo resolvido, Noriko e Kazumi irromperam através da atmosfera terrestre, e prepararam-se para a aterrissagem.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Após aterrissarem, as duas se maravilharam ao verem o quanto tudo havia mudado. Nada estava como antes, como elas estavam esperando. Elas teriam muito ao que se adaptar até integrarem-se à esta "nova" Terra.   
  
Assim que desembarcaram de sua nave, Kazumi percebeu duas linhas luminossas, como aquelas que iluminavam as rodovias, formando um caminho.  
  
"Noriko-chan, olhe!" Estas luzes são para nos guiar, tenho certeza!  
  
"Deve ser um jeito novo de saudar alguém que acaba de aterrissar." Noriko deu de ombros. "Nós não temos nada a perder! Onesama, vamos ver aonde isso leva!"  
  
Kazumi concordou e as duas seguiram pelo caminho até chegarem a um edifício. A porta estava aberta, então as duas entraram.   
  
Elas viram que aquele era algum tipo de museu, onde estavam exibidas as velhas unidades RX que foram usadas durante a guerra. As duas mulheres ficaram impressionadas ao ver o quanto as unidades estavam bem preservadas. Assim que avançaram, elas viram uma réplica em grande escala do Sizzler Black, o robô de Jung. Noriko e Kazumi não conseguiram conter algumas lágrimas, que escorriam pelos seus rostos enquanto observavam o mech de Jung e relembravam as memórias ligadas à ele.  
  
"Por que vocês duas estão chorando?" Disse uma arrogante, mas familiar.  
  
Noriko e Kazumi viraram-se na direção de onde vinha aquela voz, e ficaram completamente maravilhadas ao ver Jung parada na frente delas, com a mesma aparência que elas se lembravam!  
  
"Jung!" gritaram Noriko e Kazumi com alegria!  
  
Lágrimas corriam pelo rosto de Jung. "Noriko-chan! Kazumi!"  
  
  
As três correram uma em direção à outra, para um grande abraço coletivo. Jung mal podia acreditar que elas estavam finalmente reunidas! Toda a sua longa espera havia sido recompensada! Jung queria que aquele momento não terminasse jamais!  
  
Mas terminou.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
Jung acordou num pulo. Esta não era a primeira vez que Jung tinha este sonho, mas ela não se importava; eles eram um aviso para lembrá-la de não desistir de sua promessa. Ela sabia que Noriko manteria a dela.  
  
"Nós não estamos comentendo suicídio! Nós não vamos morrer! Nós vamos voltar!"  
  
Jung levantou-se de sua cama e andou até a janela. Abriu-a, deixando o ar frio da noite tocar gentilmente a sua pele; a brisa batia em sua camisola, fazendo-a parecer uma pequena onda d'água. O cabelo ruivo de Jung balançava levemente com o vento noturno, com a luz da lua dando-lhe um brilho único.  
  
Jung observava o céu noturno e viu uma estrelha brilhante, que ofuscava todas as outras.  
  
""Eu vou me lembrar de suas palavras," disse Jung. "Noriko-chan... Kazumi... Eu vou achar um jeito! Eu sempre cumpro as minhas promessas! Eu não vou decepcioná-las."  
  
Jung fechou seus olhos enquanto uma lágrima descia levemente pelo contorno de seu rosto, enquanto se lembrava da promessa que ela havia feito à Noriko e Kazumi antes da bomba explodir:  
  
"Eu estarei lá... Eu estarei lá esperando por vocês para lhes dar as boas-vindas, quando voltarem para casa!"  
  
Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios de Jung. Ela as veria novamente.  
  
  
FIM  
  
  
Nunca desista e sempre busque alcançar o topo!  
  
Topu o Nerae!  
  
====================================================================================  
  
Comentários sobre esta tradução podem ser enviados para Verythrax Draconis.  
verythrax@myrealbox.com  
  
O original en inglês deste fanfic pode ser encontrado em www.fanfiction.net. Sua tradução para a língua portuguesa foi autorizada pelo autor. Sinta-se à vontade para disponibilizar este fanfic em seu site. Apenas peço que dê o crédito da obra aos seus devidos autores/tradutores. (e nos avise para darmos uma olhadinha! -_^)  
  
Verythrax Draconis,  
28/12/2001  
  
==================================================================================== 


End file.
